Always You
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Hanya dan selalu kamu, Haruno Sakura. Yang bisa membuat jantung ini berdebar lebih keras daripada seharusnya. Yang membuat mataku terus memperhatikanmu. Dan tidak pernah berpaling padamu barang sedetik pun. Hanya kamu yang kuimpikan untuk menjadi pendampingku suatu saat nanti./ "Kamu mau 'kan membantuku untuk mewujudkan mimpi ku ini?"/NaruSaku/Happy reading!


"_Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Dan akan melampaui semua Hokage terdahulu! Setelah itu, aku akan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku, ttebayo!"_

.

.

.

"_Jika suatu saat nanti kau tertarik pada seorang perempuan, jangan cari yang aneh-aneh. Cukup temukan seseorang yang mirip denganku."_

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

ALWAYS YOU

Naruto U. X Sakura H.

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~

SO ENJOY~

* * *

"Hei."

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Memperlihatkan dua bola biru ku pada dunia. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda.

_Ah._

"… Sakura-chan?"

Sakura Haruno. Gadis dengan surai yang bagaikan gulali. Memiliki manik sewarna dengan daratan bumi. Sosok yang begitu kupuja dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Ia memandangku dengan raut tak terbaca. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dirumput—disebelahku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dari rumput lalu duduk dengan posisi bersila disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dilakukan seorang Hokage ditempat seperti ini, hm?" Ia bertanya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang dilakukan seorang kepala rumah sakit ditempat seperti ini, hm?" Aku menyeringai. Berhasil membalikan kata-katanya.

"_Baka_! Aku ini bertanya padamu lebih dulu tahu!" Ia meninju lengan ku pelan. Membuatku tergelak. Ia menunjukkan raut tidak suka. Sontak membuatku menghentikan tawaku.

"Aku hanya memandangi langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak boleh?" Jawabku akhirnya.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru sekarang." Lalu terkekeh. Mendengarnya tertawa membuatku ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah! Tadi kau bilang kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, 'kan? Memikirkan apa? Tumben sekali." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Sungguh. Kau tak akan mau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Sakura-chan."

Kini gantian, ia yang memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, Naruto! Aku tidak akan bertanya jika aku tidak ingin tahu."

Aku terbahak. Ia kembali meninju lenganku. Kini dengan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. "_Itteeee!_ Sakura-chaaaan!" Aku memekik kesakitan.

Ia mendengus. "Salahmu sendiri, _Baka!_" Lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Sakura-chan. Tetap memiliki tenaga monster," Ia mendelik kearahku.

"Apa kau bilang, Naru—"

"—tapi aku tetap menyukaimu kok." Aku memperlihatkan cengiran lebarku.

Ia sontak menelan kembali kata-katanya yang ingin ia lontarkan padaku. Dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke direksi lain. Tapi sempat kulihat sebentar, pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat tipis. Cengiranku semakin lebar.

.

.

_Mungkinkah masih ada kesempatan untukku?_

.

.

Setelahnya, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi diantara kami. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya yang sedang melihat langit. Dan terkadang, saat aku memandangnya, ia balik memandangku. Membuatku mengalihkan mataku pada hal lain.

Jika ia ada didekatku seperti ini, sungguh membuat hati ku berdesir. Dari dulu hingga kini sensasi ini tak pernah hilang jika berada didekatnya. Jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya. Mata ini selalu melihat padanya. Tak pernah berpaling barang sedetik pun. Selalu kamu, Sakura-chan. Selalu kamu yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

"Sudah lama ya…" Akhirnya Sakura kembali membuka suara. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Kurasa aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kami kali ini.

"Ah, ya. Akhirnya aku menepati janjiku padamu, Sakura-chan."

Ya. Aku telah menepati janjiku. Janji seumur hidup akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dan setahun setelahnya, aku resmi diangkat menjadi _Rokudaime Hokage_.

"Maaf. Maaf karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menepati janji seumur hidupku padamu, Sakura-chan." Kali ini bukan cengiran yang kuperlihatkan padanya. Melainkan senyum tulusku.

Aku bersyukur bahwa akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku. Aku pun tidak akan memaksakan Sakura untuk menyukaiku. Karena yang kutahu, Sakura selalu menyukai—ah, mencintai si _Teme_ itu. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan jika Sakura nyatanya akan memilihku suatu saat nanti. Meski tidak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa di satu sisi, aku sangat menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi pendampingku. Sangat. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Tidak." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Iris _green forest_ nya menatapku lekat. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Naruto. Maaf. Karena sudah membebanimu dengan janji konyol itu. Maafkan aku." Sorot matanya meredup. Aku membenci sorot mata ini. Aku benci jika gadis ini bersedih.

"Astaga, Sakura-chan! Yang sudah terjadi biarlah. Jalani apa yang terjadi di masa sekarang. Tidak usah mengungkit yang dulu-dulu lagi. Biarkan saja. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani kok! Sungguh! Dan juga, kenapa kita membahas ini sih?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Lalu terkekeh. "Hahaha. _Gomen ne_, Naruto." Aku ikut tertawa. Syukurlah ia sudah tak se murung tadi.

Dan seketika tawa ku berhenti saat suatu pertanyaan terlintas di otakku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku sekilas. Kemudian menautkan kesepuluh jariku erat. Melihatku seperti ini, Sakura menatapku heran. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, aku langsung mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Sekitar satu tahun lagi _Teme_ akan keluar dari penjara. Lalu… Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Apanya yang apa? Tentu saja aku senang. Kau juga pasti senang, 'kan?" Ia menatapku dengan heran.

Aku tertawa lirih. "Ya, tentu aku senang," aku terdiam sesaat. "Dan maksudku adalah… Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu lagi padanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada langit cerah.

Ia masih terdiam. Sedangkan aku masih setia menunggu kata-kata darinya.

Kukira ia akan menjadikan pertanyaanku tadi sebagai pertanyaan retoris. Tapi nyatanya, ia menjawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa puluh detik.

"Sasuke-kun kini dekat dengan sepupumu itu, 'kan? Uzumaki Karin. Ia juga terlihat sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun." Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman bertengger dibibirnya.

Tautan jemariku semakin erat. Bahkan buku-buku jariku kini telah memutih. "Maaf, Sakura-chan." Ujarku lirih.

Lantas ia kembali melihatku. "Maaf? Untuk apa lagi, Naruto? _Mattaku_. Hari ini kau terlalu sering minta maaf." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pasti kecewa dengan sepupuku yang mendekati Sasuke. Jadi… Maaf."

Ia malah terbahak saat mendengar ucapanku. "Astaga, Naruto! Kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf padaku? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, _Baka_! Lagipula, aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun lagi!"

_Eh?_

"Kau sudah tidak menyukai _Teme_ lagi?" Ia mengangguk pasti. "_Jaa, _siapa yang kau sukai sekarang, _ttebayo_?" Kulihat pipinya merona. Lalu ia kembali memutar kepalanya kesamping—untuk tidak melihatku.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu siapa?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ya mana kutahu, Sakura-chan. Aku kan bukan peramal!"

Ia memutar kepalanya kembali kearahku dengan cepat dan langsung menjitakku. "_Baka!_"

"_Itte!_ Kenapa kau malah memukulku, Sakura-chan?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sembari mengelus kepalaku yang dijitak Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan, Pirang!" Ia mendengus. Bahkan kini ia sengaja memberi jarak antara tempat kami duduk.

Aku hanya menghela napas lelah. Lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhku diatas rumput dan memejamkan mata. Entahlah, aku merasa lelah.

Keadaan kami kembali hening. Hanya ada suara angin berhembus. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku. Tapi aku merasakan sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dan aku masih merasa diperhatikan, perlahan aku kembali membuka mataku meski hanya sebelah. Dan aku dapat melihat Sakura sedang menatapku dengan intens.

"Sakura-chan… Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" Aku bertanya pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, tidak… Hanya saja… Rambut pirangmu yang terkena sinar matahari seperti ini terlihat… Indah." Jawabnya ragu. Kulihat semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi pipinya. Sontak aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku dan duduk dihadapannya.

Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirku. "Kau mau tahu kata-kata yang akan kuberikan pada orang yang memuji rambutku?"

Ia terdiam sepersekian detik. "… Apa?"

Senyum ku semakin lebar—yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran. Aku menarik napas sesaat sebelum mengatakannya, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Kini wajahnya benar-benar merona. Aku terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang sangat manis jika seperti ini. Teringat akan sesuatu, aku berniat mengatakannya sekarang juga. Menarik napas panjang—guna mengumpulkan keberanian—lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Sakura-chan, tadi kau bertanya padaku tentang apa yang sedang kupikirkan, bukan?" Aku menatapnya tepat dimatanya. Ia mengangguk sekilas. Aku tersenyum gugup. "Tadi aku memikirkan tentang mimpi-mimpiku."

"Mimpi-mimpimu?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan. Aku mengangguk antusias. "Bukankah semua mimpimu sudah terwujud? Menjadi Hokage? Tentu kau sudah mendapatkan gelar itu." Ia melirik kearah jubah Hokage yang sedang kukenakan. "Diakui oleh penduduk desa? Kau sudah diakui bahkan sejak invasi Pein, Naruto. Lalu apa lagi?" Ia bertanya dengan tatapan penasarannya. _Ah, menggemaskan, _pikirku saat melihat tatapannya.

Aku terkekeh sebentar. "Ya ya. kau benar tentang dua mimpi terbesarku itu, Sakura-chan." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Yaah, kamu tahu, 'kan? Mimpi ku itu ada baaaanyak. Daaan… Salah satunya itu adalah… Kamu." Aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat mengatakannya.

"… Heh?"

"Iya, kamu… Satu-satunya mimpi terbesarku yang belum terwujud… adalah memilikimu." Sungguh. Aku sangat ingin memanifestasikan semua mimpi-mimpiku. Dan hanya kamu. Hanya Haruno Sakura, seorang _kunoichi medis_ desa Konoha, yang bisa membantuku untuk mewujudkan mimpi terbesarku yang paling terakhir ini. Hanya kamu, Sakura-chan.

Sakura terlihat sangat kaget dengan pipinya yang semakin merona merah. Aku menautkan kembali kesepuluh jariku sangat erat. Bahkan tanganku serasa dingin dan berkeringat karena gugup.

"Jadi…" Menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dan melepas tautan jari-jariku. Setelah itu tanganku merogoh sesuatu disaku jubah Hokage ku.

"Kamu mau 'kan membantuku untuk mewujudkan mimpi ku ini?" Ujarku sambil membuka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dihadapannya. Kotak yang berisikan sebuah cincin emas dengan batu _sapphire_ sebagai matanya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dapat kulihat juga, ada yang menggenang dimata _emerald _nya. Tak butuh waktu lama, air yang menggenang dimatanya terjatuh. Mengalir semakin deras, saling berlomba membasahi pipi porselennya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menahan sebuah isakan untuk keluar.

Kemudian ia langsung memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. Air matanya membasahi jubah Hokage yang kukenakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia berbisik tepat ditelingaku. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling bahagia didunia ini.

.

.

.

"_Ya. aku mau. Aku mau, Naruto. Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou telah mencintaiku hingga saat ini."_

.

.

* * *

_"Ayah, Ibu. Kalian lihat, 'kan? Aku bisa mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpiku. Dan juga, aku telah menemukan seorang perempuan yang mirip denganmu, Ibu! Apa kalian berdua bangga padaku? Arigatou, Kaa-chan to Tou-san."_

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
